


{TFP} Racing Unpermitted

by smokeybby



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Spanking, TFP - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, knock out - Freeform, megadad tbh, megatron - Freeform, megatron gives ko a good ole spanking, this is a really old story so please bare with me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeybby/pseuds/smokeybby
Summary: ( That Red Car ) Megatron said not to street race anymore. Do you think that stopped a certain red Aston Martin? Warnings: Spanking.





	1. Megadad Is Not Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously named 'That Red Car'; I changed the name, however, to boost my self esteem. ((: I wrote this story in 2012, five freaking years ago. Crazy how time flies!

The Aston Martin's speakers boomed with the beat of the loud song that was currently playing. It seemed as if you could hear it a mile away. What didn't help was his powerful engine, loud and proud. The night's sky was twinkling with stars, the moon full and bright. Perfect for the race that Knock Out was going to win.

He was a couple miles away from where his destination was. He thought about the last time he went street racing. Another racer scratched his door. Too bad that racer never lived to see another racing day. Chuckling, he them remembered the stunt he pulled with the humans and the Autobot Bumblebee.

Wincing, he remembered Optimus Prime ripping his door, and then Starscream scratching his finish… He was quite glad that Starscream left the Decepticon cause. Once in a while they met, but it wasn't a pleasant meet at all. Shaking his thoughts away, he saw he had reached, just in time, as always, the starting line. Pulling up beside the three other racers, the car he pulled up beside revved his engine, and jolted forwards.

"Ah… You want to play dirty, huh?" He snickered, and roared his own engine.

As the flag was let down, he did a burnout, and let the others get ahead. Smirking, he streaked off, after the other cars. The Camaro that had challenged Knock Out was in the front; his sleek black surface reflected the moon on its hood. Knock Out knew he could beat the pit out of these racers. His thrusters where no match for those who were not a superior as himself; such as that black Camaro. Racing forwards, his engine roar echoed through the canyon that surrounded the road that they all were on.

The other cars- a mustang, stooped up Trans-Am, and an Eclipse- were no match for him as well. As he made his move, he passed all three said cars with ease. All that was left was that Camaro. With great dignity, he pressed on, also passing it. He swung his end into the front of it, making a dint in its hood. The driver screamed out the window,

"HEY!" The human sounded irritated, but like that bothered Knock Out.

The Decepticon rebel just went on forwards, tail-finning around corners, putting on speed and what not. The other cars were far out of sight as he cleared the finish line, very first. Not even stopping, the Aston Martin continued, on his way back to the warship.

As he entered the warship as quietly as possible, he saw no bot insight. Sighing in relief, he relaxed himself, walking stealth fully towards his berth room. Moving silent as a seeker, he was a little just a few halls from his room. He walked down the first hall, his peds making a slight clack! as he walked.

All of a sudden, from behind Knock Out, loud thumps of a much larger mech's peds impacted on the floor. Slowly turning around as the steps approached, he looked almost straight up at Megatron, seeing his disappointed and angry optics.

"Knock Out. Where have you been?" He growled, in a semi-quiet voice. Optics flashing in fear, Knock Out stammered,

"I... I went for… a drive! Lord Megatron..." The lies where written all over his face-plates. And… His optics showed it. As Megatron's gaze turned to a glare, Knock Out felt himself starting to cower down.

"I know your lying! I can read straight through you… This makes everything easy." He coldly stated.

Towering over him, he got right into his personal space. "You will learn. And, I know where you were. Soundwave sent out Laserbeak to see where you went. You where street racing, when I strictly told you NOT to. And, what do you do?!" Pausing, he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Turning away, he started towards Knock Out's berth room.

"You always disappoint, Knock Out…"

Knock Out was stunned as he was pulled along towards his own berth room. Megatron's claws dug into the cabling under his shoulder, causing him to wince. Then, he thought about his finish. But he didn't dare say a thing. He just started to whimper, and gave in.

Whatever the older AND larger mech was planning to do, he already disliked it. Megatron was practically dragging Knock Out behind him. No other bot had interrupted or even shown themselves yet. They all knew what was going to happen to him, so they didn't want to be caught in their master's wrath… Smart bots.

Megatron entered the berth-room, not stopping as he lifted Knock Out off the ground, by his shoulder, up to optic level. Walking to the eons younger medic's berth, Megatron growled at him,

"You disobeyed my orders, and acted like a sparkling by lying about it. You know I do NOT tolerate disobedience, lying, and disrespect. You are starting to act JUST like Starscream…" He paused; peering menacingly into Knock Out's terrified optics, "Which is exactly why I'm punishing you like a sparkling. Maybe it'll get through your thick processor by the time I'm finished."

His first thought was a beating. He stiffened, thinking more about his precious finish. It would be RUINED! He would be buffing it for solar-cycles… He had to get out of it somehow. So he started to beg.

"N-No! Not the finish, PLEASE! My liege, PLEASE…" But he was interrupted by Megatron digging his claws deeper into the cable on his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and closed his optics in agony.

"Oh, for spark's sake, Knock Out! What I'm going to do will not even concern your paint job. Now, take it like a mech."

Knock Out was still being lifted off the ground, when Megatron swung him around and sat on Knock Out's berth. He snickered as he placed the young mech onto his lap. Knock Out was too confused to do or say a thing.

The tyrant placed his right arm on his back, knowing his cannon could help in serving as a weight to keep him down. Chuckling darkly as Knock Out finally took action, struggling and everything, he growled,

"There is no way you can escape, Knock Out. No way." He menacingly sneered.

"What- what are you doing, Lord Megatron?!" He confusingly asked, struggling to get off the large purple and grey mech's lap. Megatron was not surprised at his question. Apparently he had never been punished this way whenever he was a sparkling. Maybe he had heard about it before.

"Knock Out, my dear medic, have you not heard of a spanking?" At his words, Knock Out ceased his struggling, and looked back at Megatron, his optics wide.

"Creators give their sparklings spankings; and I'm not a sparkling and you are not my creator!" He spat out, sneering as he did. Megatron growled, and lifted his arm back, and swatted Knock Out hard enough for it to hurt and give him an idea. Hissing, Knock Out started struggling again.

"I might not be your creator, but you sure are acting like a sparkling." Pausing, he swatted him again, "And, I can give you whatever punishment I see fit. And this one already is suiting you, oh dearest Knock Out."

Scowling, the tyrant's swats turned into a steady rhythm. He smirked down at Knock Out's feeble struggles, and put more force into his swing. His hits gave off a nice 'clanking' sound, as he continued to bust his skid-plate.

As the force of the swings got harder and harder each hit, Knock Out's reactions got from struggling, to pleading.

"Ow… Please… Stop!" He breathed out, pushing on the older mech's leg for him to try and get away. His pleading got no avail, only harder spanking. Megatron didn't resent, didn't hold back any strength. Even though he wasn't even near hitting him as hard as he pleased. That would soon come. Suddenly, on one of the harder swats, the red mech cried out in pain. A flash of satisfaction glinted in Megatron's optics, and he hit harder and harder, causing Knock Out to cry out more and whimper.

When Knock Out cried out, Breakdown was walking by at that moment. He heard the sounds of hitting metal, whimpering, and pleading. This intrigued him, and he silently stuck his processor into the berth room, to the scene in front of him. Holding back a laugh, he watched in pure amusement. Finally his friend was getting what he deserved.

Megatron didn't even notice as Breakdown watched in silence. He just continued for his spanks to get harder and harder, making the medic cry for mercy.

"L-lord Megatron! Please, oh, please stop!" His voice sounded so watery. Megatron grunted in reply, and just continued to punish him. Knock Out finally broke out into a flow of tears, one at a time, falling from his dimmed optics. Megatron smiled evilly, even more satisfaction and pleasure of what had accomplished lightened in his optics. He kept on punishing Knock Out, and soon was hitting him with full force. It was quite hard to steady the smaller bot across his lap, because his blows where so powerful. With every hit, Knock Out jerked forwards, giving a pained yelp.

Breakdown snickered, and left down the hallway to tell the others the funny news.

The number of spanks on his aft where lost, as Megatron continued to punish it brutally.

'All I did was race against his orders, then lie about doing it. Why am I getting punished so badly?'

After what seemed like hours of spanking, crying, and begging, Megatron finally stopped. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and watched he medic cry his spark out. He felt no remorse over what he had done just pure satisfaction. Knock Out was limp over his lap, he bottom half of his legs in the air, his arms dangling off Megatron's legs, and his processor was bowed down as he sobbed.

After Knock Out had calmed down a bit, Megatron lifted him from his position on his lap and stood up, with him in his arms. He then placed him on his berth, gave him a stern look, and muttered,

"Recharge." He ordered, and Knock Out looked up at him with tear-filled optics. Megatron grunted, and abruptly turned away, stomping out of his berth-room, leaving Knock Out in scary silence.


	2. Megadad Has a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really, really short. Not sure why.

The crimson Aston Martin's tears soon flooded back to him as guilt and sadness flooded his spark, a quiet sob left his lips. Slowly, his crying and quiet sobbing turned into shallow intakes and noticeable, embarrassing cries.. much to his disliking. He could not help it; he had received no comfort before Megatron left his room. Slowly, he rolled over onto his stomach on the berth, which Megatron sat him down on before leaving. His head was buried in his arms as he sobbed brokenly, tears slipping down his cheeks. Knock Out muttered ineligible words in between sobs.

The ex-Gladiator heard the noise emanating from the Medical Bay as soon as they began. His optics, the color of blood, snapped open upon the sounds the grounder displayed came into play. A dark sneer overtook his face plates as he began to pursue quieting the medic. Exiting the Nemesis Bridge, the door slid open as Megatron made his way; descending down the hall. Right towards the medbay.

Knock Out's sobs did not cease or lessen any. If anything; they increased. He was, however, trying desperately to stop sobbing so as not to disturb any of the other mechs on board the Nemesis. But the tears continued to fall and his crying continued. Suddenly, his door slid open and he heard heavy pedes sauntering toward him. Knock Out's spark went cold and he sobbed even harder in fear of the large mech, knowing it was Megatron.

Megatron halted inches away from the berth, his crimson optics narrowed and glaring down at the smaller mech. Knock Out cracked an optic open to look up at the Decepticon leader. But his vision was blurred due to the tears in them. Megatron vented heavily, rolling his optics.

"Oh, Knock Out, what am I going to do with you..." He said in his rough tone; though his deep, baritone voice was quiet. The medic's frame started to tremble harder as his voice rang out for him to only hear. Megatron sighed wearily, sitting next to the medic. Resting a soothing hand on the medic's back, he spoke in a commanding, yet calm voice. "Calm yourself, Knock Out."

The ruby red mech tensed as he felt a hand on his back, then relaxed under the warlord's soothing touch. Sobs continued to rack his body, yet they seemed to be gradually fading away. Soon, he was reduced to nothing more but sniffles and occasional whimpers. After Knock Out had calmed down a bit, Megatron lifted his servo from his back whilst offering a level look. Knock Out looked down to the floor, ashamed of his actions. Slowly, his ruby optics drifted up to lock with Megatron's. "I am sorry, Master." He murmured.

The sternness ebbed away, though a fragment of it lingered. The mecha was not know to show any kindness, though he could find it within his spark to be a bit lenient. Megatron was not surprised with that apology, though he always knew his underlings loved to suck up to him to save themselves from venomous glares and nasty sneers. Grunting in response, he rose to his pedes with his optics never leaving the other mecha's.

Knock Out observed his Leader, blinking his optics.. averting them away. Giving a small nod to the medic, he turned and sauntered from the room; Knock Out watching after him silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ( or re-reading ) one of my first stories ever. c: Have a great day !!


End file.
